Applique is often done by labeling the color steps with the words “Applique” and either “Position” or “Material.” The steps always have to be in order. The first sewn section is the Position. This sewing puts an outline on the project being embroidered. This outline is the location of the material applique which that will be applied to a project cloth at this point in time. The next sewing step is the “Material” which can vary in type of stitch, such as single run, double (out and back), or even zigzag. This sewing anchors the material of the applique to the project. The next step a sewer must do is to cut the applique around the outside of the stitches sewn by the “Material” step. They do this by hand using a pair of scissors generally. Once the excess fabric is removed, the sewing is completed to finish the project.
Alternatively, a sewer can run the outline of the design on some other item such as paper. This allows them to place the paper with the outline on the cloth that is to be the applique, allowing the sewer to cut the paper and cloth together. This saves loss of registration by the machine during the sewing process.
Yet another alternate method is to print out a precise template of the applique position color using a normal printer and software that is calibrated for this purpose. All of these methods require the user to hand-cut the applique cloth.
A different process also exists, wherein certain dies have been made to cut cloth. AccuQuilt.com has typical examples. The dies using manual or pneumatic or electrical means can cut the cloth. This means the cloth must be applied using a sewing machine, not with embroidery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,966 titled “SOFTWARE PROGRAM, METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR DIVIDING AN EMBROIDERY MACHINE DESIGN INTO MULTIPLE REGIONAL DESIGNS” issued to Brian D. Bailie on Jul. 29, 2003. U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,966 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of embroidery techniques, embroidery file formats, embroidery file reading/writing/modification, use of grids, analysis software applied to embroidery, identifying and using embroidery regions, and automated and computerized embroidery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,794 titled “SOFTWARE PROGRAM AND SYSTEM FOR REMOVING UNDERLYING STITCHES IN AN EMBROIDERY MACHINE DESIGN” issued to Brian D. Bailie on Oct. 14, 2003. U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,794 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of embroidery techniques, embroidery file formats, embroidery file reading/writing/modification, use of grids, analysis software applied to embroidery, identifying and analyzing individual stitches in their context in an embroidery design, and automated and computerized embroidery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,008 titled “SOFTWARE PROGRAM AND SYSTEM FOR EVALUATING THE DENSITY OF AN EMBROIDERY MACHINE DESIGN” issued to Brian D. Bailie on May 4, 2004. U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,008 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of embroidery techniques, embroidery stiches, embroidery file formats, embroidery file reading/writing/modification, use of grids, analysis software applied to embroidery, identifying and analyzing individual stitches in their context in an embroidery design, and automated and computerized embroidery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,605 titled “EXPERT SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR CREATING AN EMBROIDERED FABRIC” issued to Brian D. Bailie on Sep. 13, 2005. U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,605 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of embroidery techniques, stiches, fabrics, analysis. Further reasons for incorporating U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,605 in its entirety is its teaching of creating and applying rules in the context of embroidery, its teaching of analysis for offering recommendations to human operators, its approach to embroidery design flow, and its parametric selection teachings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,683 titled “ADJUSTABLE EMBROIDERY DESIGN SYSTEM AND METHOD” issued to Brian D. Bailie on Nov. 25, 2008. U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,683 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of embroidery techniques, embroidery stiches, embroidery file formats, embroidery file reading/writing/modification, analysis software applied to embroidery, identifying and analyzing individual stitches in their context in an embroidery design, and automated and computerized embroidery.
Prior art references having different authorship are now presented. The references are also incorporated by reference in their entirety for their teachings of certain aspects of embroidery, embroidery techniques, and the automation of aspects of embroidery processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,902 titled “Automatic pattern sewing machine” issued to Takenoya et al. on May 1, 1990. It is herein incorporated by reference for its teachings of a machine that automatically sews patterns, teaching of applique techniques, teachings of pattern data, and teachings of automatic or assisted modification of the pattern data.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,620 titled “Hemstitched applique work and process of making the same” issued to Fixler on Dec. 31, 1929. It is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of stitches, embroidery, and embroidery knowhow.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,557,078 titled “Applique printing process and machine” issued to Marino et al. on Oct. 15, 2013. It is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of automatically producing an applique based on a printing type process, for its teachings of certain embroidery/applique techniques, and for its teaching of cutting cloth/materials for appliques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,520 titled “Method of creating applique data” issued to Satoh et al. on Aug. 1, 1995. It is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of applique techniques, applique data, generation and manipulation of applique data, and for the machinery and equipment (embroidery machine, computer, cutter, etc.) that can be used in association with designing and creating appliques.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,645 titled “System and method for making an applique” issued to Boring on Feb. 8, 2011. It is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of applique techniques, applique templates, and applique design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,732 titled “Applique article and method of manufacture” issued to Zerilli on Jan. 4, 1966. It is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings of applique techniques, applique layers, and applique design, cutting, stitching and application.
Three related patents are also incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,658 titled “METHOD FOR CREATING SELF-GENERATING EMBROIDERY PATTERN” issued to Davinsky et al. on Jul. 4, 1995. U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,730 titled “METHOD FOR AUTOMATICALLY GENERATING CHAIN STITCHES” issued to Tsonis et al. on Sep. 16, 1997. U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,173 titled “METHOD FOR AUTOMATICALLY GENERATING A CHENILLE FILLED EMPROIDERY STITCH PATTERN” issued to Tsonis et al. on Jun. 23, 1998. These three patents largely have the same inventors and are included by reference herein in their entireties for their teachings of developments and refinements in defining, outlining, and filling embroidery shapes. They are also incorporated by reference for their teachings of automatic or algorithmic generation of chain stitch outlines, of automatic or algorithmic generation and of embroidery patterns, of computer aided design applied to embroidery, of embroidery techniques and processes, and for their detailed teachings of stitch types, properties, and uses.
A document titled “A Survey of Polygon Offseting Strategies” by Fernando Cacciola was incorporated into the filing of U.S. provisional patent application 62/030,724 and is thereby also herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. It is incorporated herein for its teachings of techniques for offsetting polygons and for other transformations and operations.
Applique is a popular technique and embroidery designs for applique exist in abundance. Systems and methods for saving the sewers time by producing properly cut out designs are needed.